


Ruse successful

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [29]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Soft Vore, Vore, only one skele and one normal human here, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Something's up with Red





	Ruse successful

Something is up with Red

You open the door and call, “Where’s my sugar skull at?”

There’s a pained moan from your left and you turn to see Red curled up on the couch, arms wrapped tight around himself and expression tight.

Rushing in, shutting the door loudly, you kneel beside him, “Red? Honey what’s wrong?”

“I-I just…oogh, babe…” he’s barely able to talk, it seems, with the pain, “it’s like my stomach’s on fire. c-could’ja check? i don’ even remember….mmngh…don’t remember what could’a caused it.”

Cooing softly to him and rubbing his skull, you nod, “Of course I will! I’m not going to let you suffer!”

“be quick?” He seemed so miserable, so you nodded.

It was easy enough to get pulled into his mouth, and only a few seconds later you slipped into his stomach. Looking around, you notice there’s….nothing. No signs of distress. “Red…there’s no issue I can see. What’s this about?”

Outside, he chuckles and smirks to himself, “aww, well, it feels a lot better now. must’a just been missin’ ya in there.”

“Oooh!” you push at the wall in false annoyance, and he just rubs at you, quite pleased his trick went well.


End file.
